Is this the end?
by CJluvzdecullens
Summary: All human -Bella and Edward are getting married but everything goes wrong.
1. Worrying

**Is this the end?**

**Chapter 1: Worrying**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

Edward and I have been dating for two years now and he still hasn't proposed. I was beginning to worry that he didn't love me as much as I loved him. I've been having this argument with myself for a while and I still wasn't getting anywhere, in the end I kept coming up with the same conclusion he loved me as much as I loved him. I keep telling myself to give him some time to get round to it but every day I get more worried.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said startling me. I've been so busy arguing with myself that I totally forgot that he was there. "yes" I said looking up into his emerald, green eyes. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. He leaned over and lifted my chin up to his face. As soon as I looked at him I got lost in his hypnotizing gaze. When ever I look into his eyes I always lost my train of thought. I tried to look away so I could clear my head but he just held my gaze we sat there for a long time just gazing into each others eyes but then he looked away freeing me from his gaze. Even though he had freed me I just couldn't look away I marvelled over how perfect he was and how plain I was. I couldn't get over the fact that this person belonged to me. He had a head full of bronze coloured hair that pointed in every direction and he was muscular but not as much as Emmett-Edwards older brother who is married to Rosalie Hale-He was wearing a blue t-shirt that clung to his chest if you look close enough you can see how muscular he really was. I looked up saving his eyes for last because I always got lost in them. When I looked up he was staring at me with a smirk on his face he caught me ogling at him hadn't he? I felt a blush creeping up on me threatening to take over and cover my face in a beat root coloured one. He laughed and pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear " don't be embarrassed, I love it when you blush it makes you look even more beautiful." With that said I blushed again. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips with a deep passion. That night I had a dreamless sleep.


	2. Surprise part 1

**Is this the end? **

**Chapter 2: Surprise part 1**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up and all the memories from last night came flooding back, but I couldn't remember if I had anything on worried I looked down to make sure I had all my clothes on luckily I did.

I turned around and realised that I was in bed how did I get here I was sure I fell asleep in Edwards arms on the couch. Then I faintly remembered Edward carrying me into our bedroom and putting me into bed.

When I finally came out of my thoughts I saw Edward lying next to me, I smiled and watched him sleep for about 15 minutes before snuggling up to him as I did this I realised that I may have just woken him up. I looked at him and blushed. I said sorry for waking him up. Then I pulled my head up to his face and kissed him slowly, then faster. I pulled away and hugged him and I didn't want to let him go but then he untangled himself and got out of bed.

He went over to his coat and put his hand in one of the pockets and took out a small blue box. I froze unable to move, my breathing stopped and then my heart started to race as he opened the delicate, blue box...

* * *

******Edward's P.O.V**

I was woken up by Bella snuggling up to me. I looked down and she seemed to realise that she had just woken me looked up at me and blushed then she said she was sorry for waking me up. Then she lifted her head and kissed me on the lips first slowly then faster than she pulled away from me and then hugged me and the look on her face said that she didn't want to let me go. Then I remembered something I untangled myself from her and got out of bed.

I went over to my coat and reached into one of the pockets and took out a small blue box. She froze and she was unable to move, then she stopped breathing and I started to get worried. I quickly opened the delicate, blue box and her heart began to race. I was trying to speed things up so that she would start breathing again but as soon as I opened the box it made everything worse.


	3. Surprise part 2

**Is this the end?**

**Chapter 3: Surprise part 2**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

Inside the box was a gold ring with a real diamond in the middle of it. I was so shocked he was finally proposing to me after all this time I knew I just had to give him some time to get round to it but I wasn't expecting it now I was at a loss of words because of how happy I was.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I opened the box to reveal a stunning gold ring with a diamond in the middle showed it Bella but she didn't move she just sat there frozen, not breathing and her heart sounded like it was about to jump out of her chest.

I was starting to get worried now she had been sat there for 10 minutes and she still wasn't breathing. I couldn't take it any more I went in front of her and shook her lightly but she still didn't move or breath.

"Bella, are you okay, honey?" I asked her worriedly. She didn't hear me so I waved my hand in front of her face and she seemed to realise she hadn't been breathing. She took in a staggering breath and looked up to meet my gaze.

"Sorry, what did you say" she said calmly.

"I said are you okay?" she nodded. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly before whispering "You scared me for a minute there! but that's not what we need to talk about right now so lets just get to the point?" I said nervous of what I was about to ask her. She looked up at me and just nodded it was like she couldn't trust herself to speak in case she broke down.

"OK...well...uh..." I stuttered blushing. _great going Cullen you just embarrassed yourself in front of your soon to be wife_. I thought to myself. I bent down on one knee and showed the ring to her again. this time she didn't stop breathing, she didn't freeze and her heart didn't race and I was grateful because of that.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?" I said giving her, her favourite crooked grin.

She opened her mouth and shouted at the top of her lungs "YES!" I took the ring out of the box and put it on her left hand on her index finger. She looked even more beautiful with _my_ ring on _her _finger. I smiled hugely to myself knowing that this girl was going to be my future wife.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I mentally jumped into the air with great excitement. Edward had finally proposed to me. All those long days worrying about this moment now suddenly seemed stupid. I looked up at him and he was smiling my favourite crooked smile.

"So your happy then?" Edward said smiling to himself. "no, I'm not happy!" I shouted. his smile disappeared for a second but reappeared as I said, gently this time. "I'm not happy, I'm over the moon with excitement!". he looked into my eyes. "For a minute there I thought you were serious". he said. I grinned even bigger and jumped up to hug him but instead he moved in gently for a kiss. Everything was perfect now. I had the most beautiful future husband and I felt like everything in my life was finally complete. I questioned myself _Surely nothing bad could happen now?_


	4. Flash Back

**Is this the end?**

**Chapter 4: Flash Back**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

Its been two months since Edward Proposed to me but its only been one since my dad found out. We were scared of telling him because we didn't know if he would have given us his blessing or not, even though him and Edward got along.

looking back though it was really funny to know that we were scared of telling my dad because as soon as we told him he was jumping up and down in excitement after the little misunderstanding, he was happy we were finally getting married after all this time.

**-Flash Back-**

Edward and I walked into my house-I knew my dad was in because the cruiser was out side-nervously. "D-Dad are you h-home?" I stuttered. "Yeah, Bells one sec!" he shouted from upstairs. 2 minutes later he came down. "Oh, hello Edward" he said surprised for some reason. "Hello Charlie, its nice to see you again." Edward said politely.

"Dad, we have some exciting news to tell you" My dad raised a questioning eyebrow at both me and Edward. "Why don't we sit down dad" I said quietly. We went into the living room, me and Edward were sat in the love seat while my dad sat in his old, brown chair. " What is it that you want to tell me Bells?" My dad said. "Well, I know that we are young..." I got cut of by my dad. " Your pregnant aren't you!" My dad shouted glaring at Edward. I told Edward people would jump to conclusions, it's not every day an eighteen year old says she's getting married. "NO, DAD IM NOT PREGNANT IM GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed because he didn't finish listening to me before when I tried to tell him. My dad froze "_What?_" He said back confused. "Dad, Edward proposed to me a week ago, we know were young but we want to spend the rest of our lives together" I said. I showed him the ring and he just stared at us like we were crazy, then his face lit up and he said "Finally, after all this time why didn't you tell me before?" Me and Edward stared at him shocked. Then I said "Dad, I tried to tell you before but you jumped to conclusions". Edward was still in shock when my dad gave us his blessing so I shook his shoulder and he turned his head, smiled then kissed me on the lips.

**-End of Flash Back-**

**Hey, because my chapters so far are short I plan to post a couple each day unless I make the chapters longer then I will post 1 every day:)**

**-Cjluvzdecullens**


	5. The date is set

**Is this the end?**

**Chapter 5: The date is set**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

The wedding is to take place in 2 months on new years day were getting married on that day because we want to start the new year together. I can't wait I've been waiting so long to become Mrs. Cullen and even though I was worrying that he wasn't going to ask me I didn't think he was going to do it so soon I thought he would of asked when we were a bit older but apparently not. I feel like I'm going to explode because of all the excitement building up in me. I still cant believe he chose me out of all the other girls sometimes I wondered what he saw in me I'm plain and Ordinary, just plain old ordinary me. I sighed.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I feel like screaming I'm that excited about our wedding only 2 months to go and yes I am counting down so what. I just wish time would go faster I want to spend the rest of my life with Bella. I remember the first time I saw her it was love at first sight but at that moment in time I didn't believe it until I saw her. Her long brown hair swaying in the light summer breeze as she spoke to Alice- My annoying pixie like sister- I couldn't take my eyes off of her she was so beautiful. Sometimes I wondered what she saw in me and why she chose me out of all the other guys, but I don't really mind that she chose me, I'm happy she did because if she didn't then I missed my chance of ever telling her how much I was in love with her.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was sure about one thing though I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. I have been ever since I first saw him when I started Forks High. I knew right then that it was love at first sight but I don't know if it was for him, but that doesn't matter now because I am with him and will be for the rest of my life and I can't wait to start it together. Were going to Hawaii for our honey moon and I can't wait 4 long months on our own little house and the best part is that nobody can tell us what we can a cannot do. The little house were going to is on the west side of the island and know one else besides Edward, his parents and I know about it. His parents Carlisle and Esme are so sweet and they welcomed me to the family straight away when I first started dating Edward. Everything in my life is perfect except for one thing Jasper my annoying older brother who is always telling me and Edward to be careful Ha! He can talk he got Alice pregnant at the age of 16 so to be the proper gentleman he asked her to marry him And he tells me to be careful.(but sadly they had to give the baby up because Alice was to young to look after a baby and she wasn't properly educated.)Then again he is only trying to be the big brother who protects me and beats up anyone who tries something or hurts me in a way, luckily Edward and my brother are close so he wouldn't get into trouble that much but he wont ever hurt me he loves me to much to just lose me and I appreciate that and that's another reason I love him. He doesn't care about himself as long as I'm happy he's happy and I just adore him for that. He can be cheesy and sweet at the same time and he is just so cute when he does that.


	6. 1 week to go

**Is this the end?**

**Chapter 6: 1 week to go**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

It was Monday morning and I was so excited I felt like I was going to explode we only had a week left. This time next week I will be Mrs. Cullen. Every now and then I wondered how I ended up with the most popular guy in Forks? Everyone was talking about our wedding it was the latest gossip. Edward and I wanted a simple wedding but NO Alice wanted to plan it and knowing her she would go over board. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise I was walking until I tripped over thin air (which takes a special talent but I can do it without breaking a sweat) and waited for the floor to hit my face as I always did when two strong arms saved me I looked up and Edward was smiling down at me "Bella, you're so clumsy." he laughed. I blushed scarlet and muttered a quiet Thank you to him before kissing him gently on the lips.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett decided to join us by barging in and headed for the living room. _I swear they think they can come in to my__house whenever they want, like they own the place _I thought to myself.

When they walked in to the living room Emmett was the only one to notice us. He looked at us then shouted "Get a room!" while Jasper was glaring at Edward I looked over and saw that Edward looked terrified. Then Jasper said "Don't do anything I wouldn't do to her" I growled at him but he just gave me a smile that said he was only trying to protect me because he didn't want me to get hurt. "What are you all doing here anyway?" I asked confused of why they were here. "In _my _house." "I came to visit my favourite sister." Jazz said. "Jazz, I'm your only sister." I pointed out. Jasper rolled his eyes "I know that Bella, but you should be happy you're my favourite because I could say Rose was my favourite." He pouted then said "Am I not your favourite brother then?". "Don't be so stupid, you idiot of course you're my favourite your my only brother so why wouldn't you be?" I asked. "I dunno." he said. "Jazz, it was a rhetorical question." I laughed. "oh." was his brilliant answer. I love my brother he may be annoying but he can be goofy and random. Hey just like Emmett. Huh. Emmett must be rubbing off on him, good for Em. Em is goofy, random and cheesy and he is always smiling (unless it's something really, really bad.) and that's what I love about him he makes me smile and laugh when I'm not happy. "Hey, I thought I was your favourite?" Em wailed. "You're not my brother though are you?" I said "No, but I'm still your favourite Brother, that will intimidate others because how big I am right?" He said. "Of course you are Em." I said to Emmett. "I'm surprised you even know what intimidate means Em." Jazz said. "Shut up, Jasper." Em said glaring at Jazz. To save my brother from getting beat up by Emmett (Which I know Alice wouldn't like) I walked to over to Em and hugged him, after a while he hugged me back giving me one of his bear crushing hugs. "Em...can't...breath" I said a little breathlessly. "Oops, sorry." he said giving me a sheepish grin. "Hey, it's not your fault you can crush me so easily." I said smiling up at him and he beamed down at me before giving me a noogie. After a while Jazz and Em left to go to the games room in the loft, Edward went upstairs to catch up on some sleep so it left me in the living room and Alice and Rosalie in the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen Rose and Alice were talking to each other about a shopping trip that they were probably planning to drag me to. I loved them both they were like sisters to me but I hate them when they went shopping and dragged me along but by far the most scariest thing is when they play Barbie Bella.

"Hey, Bella?" Rose said.

"Yeah?" I asked warily.

"Were taking you shopping tomorrow to buy you some stuff for the honeymoon." Alice finished for Rose.

"No I'm okay, I've already packed." I said happily.

"Well then you're going to have to unpack then aren't you?" Alice said glaring at me.

"Yeah, I guess so" I said defeated.

Rose and Alice just stood there eyes wide and mouths open.

"Close your mouths you're going to catch flies." I laughed. The quickly closed there mouths then Rose said "Were coming over tomorrow at 1 and collect you." While smiling secretly to herself.

Rose looked at the time it was 10 PM.

"Em, Jazz it's time to go." she shouted up the stairs.

2 minutes later the two boys appeared and after giving all four of them a hug and saying goodnight I walked up stairs, had a shower, got changed then went to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was in a deep sleep. It was the best nights sleep I have had in months and to top it off I had a peaceful dream about mine and Edwards future together.


	7. Wait! You're what?

**Is this the end?**

**Chapter 7: Wait! You're what?**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was woken up to a loud banging coming from the front door. I tried really hard to ignore it but whoever it was just wasn't going to go away. I reluctantly got out of bed careful not to wake Edward and quietly stomped down the stairs. I opened the door to see Alice crying her eyes out.

After a few minutes of listening to her I pulled her into a hug. When I pulled away I closed the door and took her into the living room and sat her on the couch. When she had calmed down enough I asked her "Alice, what happened? Did Jasper break up with you?" I was going to kill him for upsetting her.

She looked up to me and said "No, he hasn't yet."

"Alie, what do you mean by that." I asked her confused.

"I'm pregnant. Jasper will want to dump me when I get fat and then I'll be all alone with the baby but then the baby will want to leave me because I am a bad mother." She sobbed

"Wait! You're what?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered this time.

"Oh." was all I could say. "Alice don't get all worked up Jasper loves you and he will never leave you if you become fat and the baby wont leave you. Your going to be a great mum and you have all of us to help you." I told her.

She looked up at me and wiped her tears away. "Thanks B you always know what to say." She said smiling.

"Any time." I replied. Then I realised that she had told Jazz.

"How did Jazz handle it." I asked her.

"Well, I am confused about his reaction. Because when I told him he stared at me with a big grin on his face like he knew all along."

That explains why Jasper was so happy when he came over yesterday he is normally happy but this was Alice happy he wouldn't sit still.

"Do you think he knew?" She asked.

"Well they way he looked yesterday I say that he did. He wouldn't sit still yesterday when you all came round he was like you bouncing around." I laughed.

"That explains why he has been so happy." She muttered to herself.

"Jazz, is smarter that we thought." I said laughing."Hey, Al when did you find out?" I asked curiously.

"My period was late so I took a test today and BOOM! Pregnant." She replied. "That's why I came round here crying because I don't know anything about babies."

"When we go shopping could we look at some baby clothes?" She asked. Typical Alice thinking of shopping when only 10 minutes ago she was crying.

"Yeah, sure." I said easily. "But we will have to buy white clothes because it's to early to find out if it's a Boy or Girl."

"Okay." She answered.

Suddenly I heard a laugh coming from the stairs. I walked out to them and there sat a laughing Edward.

"You, finished?" I asked him amused.

He shut up and looked up embarrassed.

"Move-" he suddenly said.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V **

I was walking down the stairs after finding Bella's side of the bed empty when I heard Alice talking to Bella I was about to make my presence known when Bella said.

"But we will have to buy white clothes because it's to early to find out if it's a Boy or Girl." Shocked I started to laugh hysterically.

"You, finished." Bella said amused. I stopped laughing and looked up embarrassed.

"Move in with me?" I blurted out. (Sorry I didn't tell you they don't live together.)

"What?" she asked me shocked that I just asked her to move in with me. (When it is in Italic Edward is talking to himself.) _Nice going Cullen you just put her into shock._ I said to myself.

"YES!" She shouted. Alice came running in.

"What's going on?" She said.

"I'm moving in with Edward." Bella said to Alice with a big smile on her face.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Alice asked me. I ignored her and went over to Bella.

"Who's pregnant?" I asked her.

"Alice." She said pointing to her.

"I'm going to go 'Talk' to Jasper." I said.

"Edward, don't" Bella told me.

"Fine." I said upset I wasn't going to hurt him that much.

I leaned down to Bella and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll see you later then." Alice said as she walked out the door.

"Bye. Alice." Bella said. I deepened the kiss but I didn't want to go to far so after a few minutes we both pulled back gasping for air.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said back to me.

* * *

**Sorry, I took so long I've been busy:) Review please? **  
**Cjluvzdecullens**


	8. Getting Ready!

Is this the end?

Chapter 8: Getting Ready

Bella's P.O.V

**Later that day**

I was getting ready to go shopping with the girls when they threw my bedroom door open and came walking towards me with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"You didn't think we would let you get yourself ready did you? Bella, you should know better than to think that." Rose said tutting.

"Even if we did let you we would still pick out the clothes you are going to wear, do your make up and do you hair so technically we would of eventually done it our selves." Alice said.

"Fine, you can get me ready but no your not putting make up on me." I said.

"We'll see about that." Rose said evilly.

I went and sat on my dresser chair while Rose did my hair and Alice went routing through my wardrobe looking for something decent to wear.

Alice frowned "Bella, you don't have many clothes."

"Not every one has as much money as you do," I replied "It's not like we all spend it on clothes either." I pointed out.

"I knew you wouldn't have anything to wear so I brought this." She said showing me a large white box with a ribbon on top.

"If it's something ridiculously short then I'm not wearing it so then you'll have to go shopping without me." I said hopefully, but knowing Alice and Rosalie they'll make sure I go shopping with them if it's the last thing they do.

"We'll make sure you come if it's the last thing we do." Alice said like she read my mind. "Now lets do your make up." She said squealing.

"Alice I said no make up! Do you know what that means?" I snapped.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Bella either way we will do your make up." She said with determination.

_I should go with the easy way because the hard way would probably be tying me to a chair. But if I try to make a run for it I could probably get to the games room and to hide behind Edward._ I thought to myself. _So 1.)Easy way, 2.)Hard way or 3.)Run for it. Hmm... what to do, what to do. RUN FOR IT! _I yelled to myself. I got up quickly and bolted toward the door. When I got to it I yanked it open so hard that it banged into the wall. I reached the stairs and I was about to run up them when Rose grabbed my foot and pulled me back into the bedroom. She put me in a chair while Alice tied me to just like I thought they would.

"Bella, I thought you knew better than to try and run away from us." Alice said.

I shrugged. "It was worth a try."

3 hours later Alice had done my make up and Rose had done my hair. Alice had only put on a little bit of blush and some mascara but it made a big difference. I actually looked beautiful.

"I hate to admit it Alice, but your incredible I actually look beautiful." I told her.

"Bella, you already were beautiful. That's why all the boys stared at you in high school didn't you notice?"

"No I'm not. And they weren't staring at me they were staring at you two."

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly at all, but there is something you need to know and that is that your smart, funny, kind and caring but most of all you are beautiful inside and out and that's why Edward loves you. Your not stuck up, you're not horrible to people and you don't care what people think about you and that's why we all love you." Rose said.

"Thanks, Rose." I said smiling.

"Bella time to put your clothes on." Alice said pushing the large white box into my hands. I took it and went into the bathroom. I opened it and yelled. "ALICE I AM NOT WEARING THIS!"

"Yes you are, now put it on and show us." She said. I put it on and walked out to show them. When they saw me Alice gasped and Rose smiled approvingly.

"It's perfect!" Alice gasped.

When I looked at Alice she was already dressed and so was Rose. Alice was wearing a strapless maxi dress that was violet. She looked so small and delicate with her tiny bump showing under the dress. Where as Rosalie was wearing a cute red long sleeved top with blue skinny jeans that hugged all he curves. I could never look as beautiful as Alice in her dress and I definitely could never look as perfect as Rose in her jeans.

"It's perfect." Cried Alice, tears forming in her eyes. Even Rose looked surprised. I looked in the mirror "It's hideous." I growled. Alice had put me in a bright red boob tube that was knee length.

"It's...well certainly different." Rose said looking me up and down. "You look great Bella, really!" I forced a tiny smile for her, just to be polite. I wish we could return it but sadly we can't because Alice has already bought it I just wish we were at the mall and I was trying it on because then I could return it but sadly we're not. Why oh why does she make me wear things like this it's embarrassing and I would be come self-conscious when everyone would stare at me. The girls would be glaring at me because all the boys would be staring at me. I try to tell Alie and Rose but they never listen and Alice still dresses me like I'm a Barbie doll and to top it all of she puts me in six inch heels.

"Alie, Rose, I can't wear this." I said gesturing to the clothes. "And I definitely can't wear these, they scream danger. I could fall down the stairs and break my neck!" I said starting to get hysterical.

"Calm, down Bella!" Rose shouted.

"We wont let you get hurt." Alie said softly, getting me to calm down.

Ten minutes later we were ready to go shopping.

"Okay, grab your purses and let's go!" Alie squealed. We walked down the stairs -Alice and Rose helping me-and shouted Goodbye to the boys. Then we walked out the door and walked to Alice's yellow porsche.

Edward's P.O.V

Me and the guys went up into the games room to play on the Xbox 360 while the girls got ready to go shopping. That reminds me.

"Hey, Jasper can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um...sure." He said uncertain.

Emmett's P.O.V

I was playing on the Xbox by myself because Edward was 'talking' to Jasper probably about getting his sister pregnant. Again. I was getting bored of playing on my own so I got up and walked over to the door then I put my ear against it to listen to Eddie and Jazz, but as soon as I did one of them opened the door and it hit me on the head really hard.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Emmett, why were you behind the door?" Jazz asked.

"I wanted to know what kind of wood it was made out of." I answered with an innocent smile on my face.

"Okay." Edward said doubtfully. I randomly started to sing S.O.S by the Jonas Brothers to annoy him.

"Emmett, could you stop singing that song it's really annoying?" Edward asked

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "It's not annoying."

"You think it isn't because you love them." He said snickering.

"Once again I DON'T LOVE THEM! You'll pay for saying that." I shouted, whilst planning my revenge with an evil smile on my lips.

We argued over it for fifteen minutes whilst Jasper watched us amusedly. We stopped when the girls shouted goodbye to us then we sat down to play cod on the Xbox until the girls get back from shopping which will be quite a while. So we have the whole house to ourselves.


End file.
